


I Treat You Wrong

by IncessantPulse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collegestuck, F/F, Humanstuck, Sadstuck, Scourge Sisters, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncessantPulse/pseuds/IncessantPulse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scourge sisters humanstuck from Vriska's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Treat You Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "I Treat You Wrong" by The Faint.

Slamming the door behind you on the way out you head to the place she would be least likely to find you, the library. You of course don’t head anywhere near the nonfiction section, that would be too responsible and studying for your upcoming exams is nowhere near important in your mind. You sit down in the back of the library and start reading comics while you wait for this whole thing to blow over. It’s not like it was even your fault, she knows you’re always right, you have all the right answers, all of them. So you don’t see why she ever thinks its an argument. So what if you yelled, you were frustrated, she kept saying things that weren't true, couldn't be true, you know yourself better than to believe anything she was saying. So you tried to show her how she was wrong, and the next thing you know shes staring at you, maw gaping in disbelief and you run out of the dorm you share before you hurt your throat any more.

You put down the comic, you’re gripping it too hard in your hand and its starting to create marks where you folded it into itself. With a sigh you check your phone, no messages from her, but you suppose that's to be expected, you contemplate sending her a message but you can’t convince your fingers to type “I’m sorry” into the damn phone. All they seem to want to say is “don’t w8 up” but you don’t want to make this any worse. You know sooner or later you’re going to go back and apologize, to take your pointy little love into your arms and say you didn't mean anything you said, but not yet, not now, you still don’t understand why she couldn't see you were right, and that usually means you should just stay away.

You know this is your fault, you didn't want to fight with her, you just wanted to be right. She was right though, it wasn't very fair of you to expect a blind girl to be able to maneuver around all your broken pieces of plastic and 4 sided die. She had asked you to pick them up so she wouldn't injure herself and you told her to just walk around them. Moron. She points out shes blind, and you point out that it isn't your problem. Tactless. You know you can’t blame her for something like that, she was born that way, and you have the audacity to tell her that it “isn't your problem, shes your roommate, you have been friends for 3 years of college now. Shes even more than that these days, and you’ll be damned if you are going to start cleaning up just because your girlfriend is blind. 

It didn't take long for the argument to shift from the mess on the floor to your attitude, but you were right, it isn't your fault she’s blind. That's not the point she says. You ask what is and she loses it again. She starts yelling at you asking how you can even say you care about her. You tell her that isn't the point and it has nothing to do with what you’re saying. She tells you to forget it and starts throwing things the direction of your voice. Ducking around the corner you ask her to stop throwing things so you can talk so you can explain what you mean. This just earns a crash as she launches larger objects (a picture frame) in your general direction. You don’t understand how she thinks that you don’t care, wasn't this just about blindness and picking up your junk? Can’t she just push it out of the way or suck it up when she steps on them the way you do? 

You pose this question to her and she is stunned in silence, you take the break in barrage to move closer to her and try to explain how you step on them all the time too, that hasn't stopped you from leaving them all around yet. She starts sobbing and saying something that sounds like no over and over into her knees and you try to hug her and are roughly pushed away. In a huff you stand up, grab a comic and slam the door on your way out.

Reading through the comic you it dawns on you when you realize, that wasn't what it was really about all along. The point must have been that you didn't care enough to pick them up when she asked you to for her sake. You turn that around and basically blame her for being blind. This obviously makes it worse, and as it slowly dawns on you. She deserves way more.

**Author's Note:**

> I treat you wrong  
> You call me out  
> I turn the argument around  
> It blows up in my face  
> And time turns slow  
> I realize now  
> You deserve way more
> 
> Epilogue - http://archiveofourown.org/works/556115 (happy ending)


End file.
